


From Eden

by FrankieWritesStuff



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining, 6000 years, M/M, obligatory wine drinking, this is the most tender thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieWritesStuff/pseuds/FrankieWritesStuff
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley save the world, drink good wine, and talk about important matters.





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's another fic based off of From Eden by Hozier. This is the first fanfiction that i've ever written, I guess good omens just does that to you, huh.

Crowley gazed at Aziraphale, chin propped in his hand, sunglasses obscuring his eyes. Aziraphale had been ranting and raving about something trivial- wine glass gesturing wildly- Crowley wasn't really paying much attention. He caught Aziraphale's eyes and he stopped midsentence. 

 

"what is it?" 

"what is what, angel?" His voice slurred from wine and drowsiness. 

"Do I have something on my face? Why are you staring at me?" 

"What else am I supposed to stare at?" 

 

Aziraphale blushed at that, and gently set his wine glass down on the table. They were sitting in the back room of the bookshop, Crowley lounging on the sofa and Aziraphale sitting at the small table stacked high with books about who knows what, wine bottles balanced precariously around the books. 

Crowley was still staring at him. 

Aziraphale decided to just ignore him, choosing to believe that the staring was just another weird quirk of Crowley's. He had lost his train of thought, couldn't even remember what he had been talking about so passionately. 

He coughed lightly, "would you, uh, would you like some more wine?" 

He picked up a bottle at random and offered it to Crowley. 

 

"when would I ever turn down more alcohol?" He held out his glass and Aziraphale topped it off. 

Aziraphale leaned back in his chair, hugging his glass to his chest, and sighed. 

 

"6,000 years, we've been on Earth for 6,000 years," 

Crowley hummed, "that we have," 

"and we'll possibly have 6,000 more" 

"indeed" 

 

Aziraphale turned in his chair to face Crowley, who was now basically laying down, his own glass balanced on his chest, rising and falling along with his breath. 

"we've known each other for 6,000 years, Crowley" 

"great, are we going to discuss it now or just let it be the elephant in the room for another 6,000 more?" 

"A what in the room?" 

"elephant, you know? With the trunks and the peanuts? Whatever, not important," he waved his hand in Aziraphale's direction, "and don't change the subject, angel, I know you know that you know I know, we aren't very subtle" 

"well, I suppose I haven't given it very much thought" Aziraphale swirled his glass around, watching the dregs of wine paint the sides. 

"well? Give it some thought now" 

 

Crowley had shifted position again, and was now sitting somewhat upright, still lounging, with his arm resting on the back of the sofa, legs extended in front of him. 

It was quiet, except for the soft sounds of Crowley's hand tapping on the couch in rhythm to some song he was humming- probably by Queen. 

 

"why me?" 

"huh?" Crowley was startled out of his idle tune, 

"you know what I mean, why did you choose me?" 

"it's not like I wanted anyone else, angel" 

"well, I just, I don't know, what's so special about me? What do you see in me?" 

 

Crowley sat up slowly, taking his sunglasses off. 

"Well, if you must know, I suppose I can tell you," 

He ran a hand through his hair. 

"I saw you standing at the gate, all alone, just watching Adam and Eve, you weren't judgmental of them at all, you were worried about them, you cared about them, about humans, more than anything. You were different from the other angels, you were compassionate in a way that I'd never witnessed before, 

"you didn't brush me off, or cast me aside, you never used my status against me, you never really let it change your opinion of me. You didn't treat me like a demon, you treated me like me, 

"you weren't always free to hang around, but when you were you welcomed my company with open arms." 

 

Crowley sat up straight, and folded his hands in his lap. His intense gaze focused on Aziraphale, making him feel like the only person on Earth. 

 

"if I'm honest, I saw a little bit of myself in you, and that excited and frightened me. Excited because I knew there was a challenge here that I've never had before, but frightened because I knew what could happen to you. I wanted to protect you, to guard you against Heaven's fury, 

 

"I know what happens to curious souls, to angels who don't fit in, and you don't deserve that, you'll never deserve that." 

 

Aziraphale sighed, "Crowley," the name caressed the room softly. 

 

"I fell because I asked too many questions, my innocence died along with those white wings. The most intense pain, it felt worse that the most devious tortures of hell. I couldn't let that happen to you." His hands clenched into fists, gaze falling to rest at his knees. 

"I never know how to feel when I'm with you. I know that it's wrong, but it feels so damn right, Hell be damned. An angel and a demon together, I'm surprised you ever even give me the time of day, it goes against everything you're supposed to believe in. And when I see you with others? I get a jealousy so intense- that I can't will away, that I can't explain. I know it's selfish, but I want you all to myself, angel." 

 

"Crowley, look at me," Aziraphale's gentle voice coaxed Crowley's gaze up. 

 

Aziraphale rose from his chair and made his way over to him, sitting as close as he could next to him on the couch, their thighs pressed against each other. Aziraphale slowly grasped Crowley's hand in his, fingertips brushing against his knuckles. 

 

"All this time?" 

 

Crowley nodded, leaning back against the couch again, Aziraphale's touch was relaxing. 

 

"I'm going to do something that I've been wanting to do for the past 80 years, since that night in the church. I didn't want to do it then, it still felt so new to me. I couldn't thank you properly, couldn’t thank you how I desperately wanted- needed to. But I'm going to do it now, okay dear?" 

 

Crowley nodded his head again, and Aziraphale took it as his cue to lean into his space, free hand snaking up to rest lightly on Crowley's cheek. He smiled softly, and Crowley chuckled, 

"well? Get on with it, angel" 

 

And finally, after 6,000 year of waiting, their lips finally touched.


End file.
